Hi, My Name is Agent Danvers
by Koala-kat
Summary: One day while Jack is walking through New York he's transported to National City. Now he has to adjust to a whole new world of strange technologies and customs. Oh and aliens too.
1. Hi, my name is Agent Danvers

It had been only a few days since Mr. Roosevelt had helped the Newsies with their strike. Now Jack was heading towards the paper to start his first day drawing pictures for the paper, whistling all the way.

As he walked through the New York streets they were mostly empty, this early in the morning most people were still inside either sleeping blissfully in their beds or only just starting breakfast. Jack, however, wasn't going to chance being late on the first day of his first steady job.

But then as he was crossing the street, so close to his new life that he could taste it, a blue light engulfed the street. He stopped, frozen in place and unable to do anything as the mysterious light slowly made its way towards him.

Once the strange light was close enough that he could touch it if he tried, Jack finally regained his wits. He turned around and started running. He ran and ran, putting all of his strength into his escape. He turned around to see how far he'd made it. Flipping his head around he was shocked and disheartened to realise that he was not any farther from the big blue light. In fact he was even closer than when he started, about to be sucked in and getting closer every second.

Jack once again tried to move away, this time keeping an eye on the light. Even as he moved his leg back the light pulled it forward again. Finally realising the hopelessness of his situation Jack closed his eyes and let the light take him. As he felt his body get sucked into the light his last thought was that he hoped that Katherine and his Newsies were okay and that they knew that he didn't abandon them.

The great light engulfing him, Jack felt an agonizing pain, greater than any pain he'd ever felt before. Then he welcomed the blackness to swallow him taking with it the last of his consciousness.

Jack Kelly was never again seen in New York. The only sign that he was ever there are the remaining memories of all those around him. Years later the kids of many former Newsies will grow up hearing the tails of the great Captain Jack Kelly.


	2. Oh Boy

As Jack woke up he was pleasantly surprised to find that he actually… well… woke up. When he stepped into the light he thought it'd be a lot more… final. Jack opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the bright light. Strange, New York's never that bright, not with all the smog.

Once again Jack tried to open his eyes to get a better view of his surroundings, squinting to be able to see through the scorching light. Nothing looked familiar, all the buildings were made of glass and the automobiles raging by him weren't any model he'd ever seen before. He looked up to - WOAH what was that! It was a metal machine in the sky!

He was so caught up in all of his wonderfully different surroundings that he didn't notice the person running towards him until the were right on top of him. "Freeze!" the woman in front of him yelled. She held up what he was almost certain was a gun. While he had never seen a gun before, he had heard of their lethal capabilities and decided that it was in his best interest to cooperate.

Slowly, Jack sat up and put his empty hands up and behind his head. The woman just kept glaring down at him. Woman? This really wasn't New York. Those uppity politicians back home would have a heart attack seeing this, a women that wasn't acting submissive. A woman who doesn't fit into their tiny categories. That thought made him smile, causing the gun lady to narrow her eyes. "Why are you here?" she demanded, "Where did you come from?" Pausing for a second, she seemed to consider something before asking " _what_ are you?"

Jack was more than mildly confused at this point. "Um… I don't know why I's here. I came from New York and, to my knowledge, I's human ma'am." She didn't waver. "Um, ma'am, would ya mind putting the gun away? I ain't got nothin' that'd hurt ya."

She gave him a once over before finally lowering her gun. "How'd you get here?"

"This great blue light ma'am, scariest thing I've ever seen. And I once saw five rabid cats fighting over week old tuna." Finally standing up he wiped his hands off his trousers and stuck one out as a peace offering, "Jack Kelly ma'am."

She shook his hands warily, "Agent Danvers."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Didn't realise they were naming kids 'Agent' nowadays Miss _Agent_."

"We don't. We also don't go around giving our names to potential galactic criminals."

"Ouch. That hurts, Danvers, that really does. I's on the straight and narrow now. Got a new job and everythin'." He looked around, mood suddenly dampening, "Although I don't think I's gonna get there now."

Danvers finally softened up a bit. "Why don't you come with me and we can sort this all out." She put a hand on his back and guided him over to a big black and very strange looking automobile. She opened the door and motioned for him to climb in, "so how old are you anyways Kid?"

"Hey, I ain't no kid! I's seventeen."

Danvers snorted. "Definitely a kid." She started up the automobile and Jack couldn't help but be amazed by the futuristic world around him. "So what are you doing with a job anyways, Kid?"

Jack bristled at the name but answered anyways, "Well a guy's gotta eat. I got a job at a paper drawing their pictures." Danvers looked shocked at the idea but he just shrugged. "Better than how the Newsies used to be, least 'till the strike a couple days ago."

"Newsies?" the agent asked. When Jack nodded she asked " _When_ did you come from?"

Confused at the question but happy at the lack of demeaning nicknames Jack shrugged. "1899?"

"Well then," Danvers swallowed thickly, "I've got some news for you, Kid. It's 2013."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. I don't know how you got here and, um, I don't know if we can get you back but somehow you traveled 114 years into the future." Danvers looked genuinely sad about the fact that he was stuck in a strange time in a strange place. "I'm sorry." she whispered turning her attention back to the road.

Jack didn't hear her though, he was lost in his own head. '114 years' he thought, 'all my boys have grown old and died. My friends, no my _family_ all… gone.'

Hot tears burned his eyes, streaming down his face. Jack heard the music build up in his head. This tight ball of burning greif burned in his chest and he just wanted to let it all go. Letting it all out he started to sing. He sung of his friends long gone, of times long past. He sang of memories of yesterday, the only thing he had left of his family. But most of all he sang of the missed moments, he sang for all the missed events, all of the birthdays he'll never show up for, all of the missed jokes and laug-

"What are you doing?"

Danvers startled him out of his trance, "What?"

"Why are you singing?"

He just blinked at her not understanding the question. "Because… Because I've got a bunch of emotions that I don't know what to do with I guess."

"So you decided to sing?"

"Well, yeah. Don't ya?" Jack was confused. Back home everybody sang, that's just how it was. How would such a basic thing change in just under a hundred years?

Danvers turned the car out of the city, the buildings fading slowly from sight. "No, we deal with our emotions by talking them out."

Jack was floored by the response. Not singing your emotions? How? "When did that start?"

"Huh?" Came the articulate reply.

"When did people stop singing out their emotions?"

Danvers sighed, "I don't think we ever did."

"What? But that doesn't-"

"Just hear me out, Kid. So you know we're on Earth right?"

"Yeah."

"Well what do you know about the universe?"

"The what?"

"Oh boy."


	3. Gasp! He Sang?

After about an hour, they arrived at a strange underground building. Danvers called it their base. After the conversation about his singing, Jack still doesn't understand what the big problem with a little song is, Danvers apparently decided that his was a losing battle and changed topics.

She showed him her favorite music via the radio installed in her automobile. After realizing that her automobile could _play music_ and that there was _way_ more music than Jack ever thought possible he immediately made it his goal to any and every song he could get his hands on.

While he was still overwhelmed by all of this new technology Jack found that focusing on one thing at a time helped a lot.

Danvers parked the car and got out not wasting any time while Jack constantly had to jog to catch up to her because he would get distracted by all the advanced tech. After a couple minutes of this back and forth they arrived in a huge chamber. The room was packed full of glowing glass rectangles and people bustling around talking to each other and trying to see what the glowing glass said.

"Sir!" Danvers called out next to him catching the attention of a serious looking man on the other side of the room. One look at him and Jack knew that this was not someone he should cross. "I've found what came out of the portal. This is Jack."

Danvers pushed him forward causing him to trip over his own two feet almost falling flat on his face. "Hello sir. Jack Kelly." Jack said, sticking out his hand.

The man looked him up and down, taking him in. Under different circumstances Jack would be asking if he liked what he saw but felt that this man wouldn't appreciate his humor nearly as much as his Newsies had. Jack was lost in thought remembering his friends, Crutchie, Specs, David... he might have only known David for a few days, far shorter than any of the other Newsies but he missed him more than anyone else. Was that wrong? To miss a guy you've known for barely a week more than your brothers in all but blood? Finally the man took his hand snapping him from his memories. Jack gladly took the distraction. "Director Henshaw."

"Does no one have a first name?" Jack turned to Danvers incredulous. "I'm not gonna steal your name, honest."

"So where are you from, Kid?"

Jack groans as Henshaw used his new least favorite nickname, "Not you too!" Henshaw just raised an eyebrow. "1899 New York."

"Long way from home." While Henshaw kept his gruff face Jack could tell that there was some underlying sadness. However as soon as it was there it disappeared again and Jack was left wondering if he'd imagined it.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that he may not even be from this universe." Danvers spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Henshaw demanded, Jack silently nodded his head extremely curious as to what a "universe" is.

"He, well… There are big differences between the 1899 he remembers and what the history books tell us."

"History books are often misleading Danvers."

"Well, sir, I believe we'd know if life used to be a musical." She argued.

"A musical Danvers?"

"Sir, earlier Jack… sang sir." Henshaw looked like was about to protest. "Just hear me out sir. In the car Jack sang a song about all of the people he lost. When I asked him why he was singing he replied that that's just how people show emotion."

Henshaw raised an eyebrow. "Is this true Kid?"

This was beginning to be too much for Jack. Universe? Portals? Being transported _into the future_? Jack felt his head was about to explode from the pressure so he felt he could be excused for snapping. "What's so wrong with my singing? I's just lost _everyone_ I's ever known so I feel like I can be forgiven for humming a tune or two! It's better than what I really want to do!" A sob cut him off. "I just- I feel so _empty_ inside and I don't know what to do!" Jack collapsed to the ground, sobs overtaking his body.

Danvers knelt down besides him. "Hey, I know it's hard Kid bu-"

"No! No you don't know what it's like! Have you ever been hurled into a foreign future all alone, knowing all of your friends are dead!"

"No I haven't. But Kid, You've got to realise that you're not alone. We're here for you."

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Henshaw behind him. "We've got a few extra rooms set up for visitors like you. It's been a long day, Danvers will take you to one, just rest and we can talk about your situation more later."

Jack nodded and stood up with Danvers' help. She took his hand and led him out of the huge room and down a couple of hallways. After walking for a few minutes Danvers stopped and opened a door just as non descript as every other one in the hallway minus the number on the door, 101.

"This is your room. Sorry for the bed, it's not the most comfortable. We'll get you a better room later once we can get you settled."

Jack peered into the room and saw the bed, a real bed! "Are ya kiddin'? This might as well be a five star hotel! Thanks miss!"

For a second Danvers face fell and she looked so sad. But then, as quick as it came it was gone. "You're welcome Jack. Press this button here when you wake up and we can talk some more then."

Jack nodded and climbed on the bed realising just how tired he was, today had really taken its toll. He was out like a light before his head even hit the pillow.


	4. KFC and Medical Exams

Jack woke up many hours later with a smile on his face, today was the day he was going to start his new job! Afterwards he and David were planning on meeting up at the park and Jack couldn't wait.

Jack opened his eyes and got up to get ready before he noticed the cold metal walls. He fell back on the bed as the last day came rushing back to him. The portal, Danvers, it all came back with horrible clarity. Oh no, David! His wonderful David who was probably at the park waiting for him, or rather did wait for him a hundred years ago. Jack choked back a sob. How long had he waited? Did he think Jack was dead? Or worse, did David think he'd abandoned them, left them for the golden hills of Santa Fe?

That thought was the one that caused Jack to break down. He wouldn't be able to stand it if David thought he'd left him, just abandoning Race, Crutchie, and all of the other Newsies. But most of all Jack couldn't stand the thought of David being disappointed in him. It confused him because he'd only known him a couple days but suddenly his opinion meant the world to him.

Jack sighed and collected himself, after all there was nothing he could do to change the past. Besides, Danvers was waiting and she didn't seem like the type to be okay with being left waiting.

After taking a couple minutes to collect himself Jack stood up and pressed the button that Danvers had showed him yesterday. Or was it today? As he pondered whether or not it'd been a day, both in his time and this new one, the door was opened and Danvers appeared. "Hey Kid, ready to have your first 21st century meal?"

While Jack may not fully trust these people he was never one to turn down food and right now a meal sounded like the best idea he'd ever heard. Since the strike had started all he'd been able to snatch was a lousy loaf of bread. "Always."

Danvers laughed, "well then, let's go."

They made their way down the nondescript metal hallways again. There were no markings in the halls so Jack actually had no clue if they were the same set of hallways from earlier or a brand new set. He just hoped that nobody expected him to navigate this place by himself.

"Here we are." Danvers announced, "This is the break room, employees usually have to bring their own lunch but I brought you food while you were sleeping." Jack's mouth started to water at the thought of food.

Danvers pulled out a bag that said "KFC" on the side. "Sorry it's not anything healthier." But Jack just waved off her concerns, already burying his face in the bag and inhaling the smell of all that good food. "I didn't know what you liked so I just bought the basic 8 piece meal."

Jack barely heard her as he was already halfway through a piece of chicken and practically moaning with delight. He may have never had fried chicken but he'd quickly decided that it was his favorite food. Danvers just snorted at the sight and pulled out her own lunch and they both enjoyed their meals in silence, Jack enjoying himself far too much to focus on anything other than shoving as much food in his face as possible.

It wasn't until Jack was polishing off his second wing that Danvers thought to ask, "So what do you normally eat?"

Jack reluctantly put down his wing to answer, "Whatever we's could grab. Usually just a loaf now and then."

"I was just wondering because you're eating as if you haven't eaten in weeks."

"Oh no. Not weeks ma'am. It's only been three days."

Danvers eyes got bright with tears. "Three days?" she whispered. Jack nodded as he started on another piece of chicken. "Wait!" Jack put the chicken down and looked up at her. "Is-is that unusual?"

"Yeah," her shoulders slumped in relief. "Usually I's only gotta go a day or two between meals. 'Course durin' the winter the winter months when food ain't as easy to get me 'n a couple of the other older boys will go as long as a week. We's always make sure to gives the little 'uns our food."

Danvers was sobbing now. "Jack- Jack I'm so sorry."

"Now y'ain't got nothin' to be sorry for Danvers. It was our-"

"Not-not for that Jack, although that was horrible as well. I'm sorry that I have to do this." She then got up and-

"HEY! Wha' d'ya think yer doin'?" Jack yelled as he jumped up to grab back the food Danvers just snatched.

"I'm so sorry Jack."

"Then give me back my food!"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I _can't_ Jack. You'll get sick!"

"Tha's a load a' bull Danvers!" Jack was practically shaking with anger. He was so mad that he'd started to feel physically nauseous.

"Jack, they've done studies that show when someone doesn't eat a lot they have to slowly get used to eating food. You-" she choked back a sob, "you'll make yourself sick."

Jack thought about this. About his already churning stomach that he'd just chalked up to anger. Finally, after a tense standoff, Jack nodded and sat back down. "I ain't happy 'bout this but I'd rather keep what food I have in my stomach than have my entire meal on the floor."

Danvers sighed, "I really am sorry Jack." It was the first time she'd used his name since he'd first arrived here so he guessed she was pretty serious.

"Let's just go shall we." He gave her a blinding smile that was only mostly forced, "I'm sure you've got many excitin' things to show me."

Danvers laughed, "Of course. Who doesn't want a bunch of medical exams?"

They both stood up and Jack linked his arms in hers. "Lead the way." Jack had never had a medical exam before, nor had he ever seen a doctor. He figured it couldn't be _that_ bad.

He'd regret thinking that.

As they made their way to medical, as Danvers called it, they made small talk. Jack thought it was just Danvers way of trying to make things better after having to deny him food. While it was totally unnecessary, Jack's churning stomach had convinced him that she was right, he did appreciate the effort.

Jack didn't know what he'd expected from medical but the blindingly white walls and scary looking instruments were not it. Then again he'd had no frame of reference.

As Jack was instructed to sit on the bed and a stranger in a lab coat approached him, he couldn't help but feel nervous. What were they planning on doing?

Jack soon found out as they spent the next hour poking and prodding him. He got so many shots that day that he didn't think his arm would ever feel normal again. By the end the doctor had agreed with Danvers and gave him a strict diet to follow, to bring him back up to healthy standards, for the next month until he was supposed to come back for a follow up appointment. Jack found it funny that she wanted to get him "back up" to healthy standards, as if he'd ever gotten enough to eat to be considered healthy.

Along with the diets and shots the doctor had asked about some of his past injuries. The broken arm he'd gotten and had to have Race set for him after going to the refuge in place of a little kid who'd done nothing wrong. The broken fingers he'd gotten from fighting the Delanceys, who'd been picking on Crutchie. He told them the stories behind each injury, considering how bad the Delanceys had looked after that fight Jack didn't think he had anything to be ashamed of.

However they also asked about his ribs that had been broken a year ago, or 115 years ago depending on your perspective. He'd just shrugged off their concerns, instead asking if they wanted to hear about the time he'd escaped the refuge on the back of governor Roosevelt's carriage. Jack had sworn to himself that he'd never tell anybody about his busted ribs or why he'd gotten them. That side long glances that were a couple seconds more than they should be, hugs or holding hands that happened too often and lasted too long. It used to happen often, at least once a month. The Delanceys would corner him in some alley and beat him up, bruises and black eyes normally. After the ribs they'd given him a break, didn't want to lose their punching bag. They beat him up just for being gay. Jack never really understood why he got beat up, why anyone cared who he liked. He only knew that other people knowing about his romantic interests got him beat up.

So, Jack kept his mouth shut.


	5. Aliens? Computers? PhOnEs?

After his appointment Danvers gave Jack a tour of the base. Most of what Danvers showed him went over his head, aliens? Computers? It was all a bit much for him, but at the same time Jack wanted to know all about it.

After close to a million questions asked by Jack Danvers finally let him see someone to teach him about computers and other tech "before I finally snap from all of these questions." That had Jack smiling from ear to ear for the rest of the day, despite his upsetting doctors appointment.

At the end of the tour Danvers turned to Jack, "OK one last thing."

"What's that?"

"We need to make you a new identity."

"Why?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "It ain't like anybody's gonna be lookin for a nobody like me from over a hundred years ago."

"True but if you ever hope to get a job outside of the DEO they will be looking for past experience. Or at least a highschool education." Then she turned to him, "You do have a high school education right?"

Jack scoffed. "Nope. Ain't nobody got time for that when there's papes to sell."

Danvers sighed. "Of course not. Do you at least know how to read and write?"

"Yep. Miss Medda taught me and I taught all the Newsies." He said looking very proud at the fact.

"That'll have to be good enough for now."

"Okay so I understand that I need all of this background stuff but why not just put it all under the same name I's got now?"

"Because we've discovered in the past that it's easier for people to adapt to their new lives if they start over completely, new name and everything." Danvers glanced down at her watch. "Why don't we grab some food and then you can go to sleep. Your training will start tomorrow."

"Training?"

"Yep, computers and combat training." She smiled at his shocked expression. "What? You didn't think we'd let you go without being able to defend yourself did you?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Bright and early too," she laughed. "Come on I'm sure you're hungry and we can discuss your new identity over dinner."

Instead of keeping him in the base Danvers apparently got permission to take him off base for dinner. So they hopped into her automobile and drove off.

"So," Jack tried to start up a conversation, "are automobiles like this common in 2013?"

"Cars Kid. They're called cars. And yes they are, just about every family has at least one."

Jack sighed. "Everything is so different here. Back in my time only the richest of the rich had cars and they were never as nice as these."

"It's amazing how much time can change things." Danvers sighed, "Kid, if you ever need me I'll be there. I'm only a phone call away."

"Phone call?"

"You'll learn about that tomorrow." The rest of the ride was spent with Danvers introducing Jack to all of her favorite music.

Once they got to the restaurant, IHOP, they took their seats and started talking again. "So, I heard that your training instructor can get a bit rough?"

"Really?" Jack was nervous, sure he'd gotten in a few fist fights with the Delancy's but never against anyone who had more training than to just make a fist and swing.

Danvers smiled at his anxiety, "Oh yeah, and she's a total hardass too. But the best teacher in all of the DEO. Maybe even the world."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Me." Jack stared at her a moment before he cracked up laughing, Danver soon joining in.

Jack tried and failed to keep the smile off of his face as he moaned, "Oh how will I ever survive? I mean seeing your ugly mug everyday, what greater punishment is there?"

"Shut up you dork."

They kept laughing and joking around throughout their meal before heading back to the base. As Jack laid down he found himself actually looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Jack woke up to a bucket of ice water being dumped on his head. He tried to get up to see what was going on and ended up on the floor in a big heap. "Good morning Sunshine!" came an all too cheery voice from above him.

"Danvers why'd ya have ta do dat?" Jack asked, his accent thick with sleep.

"Because you apparently don't know the meaning of 'up by seven'."

"What time's it? I usually just get up with the sun so it must be pretty early." Jack yawned, more like the boys usually wake him up before the sun comes up with nightmares, if his own didn't already wake him up.

Danvers just rolled her eyes and pointed to a little box on the table next to him. It had a set of glowing numbers, 7,1, and 5, separated by two little dots. Jack looked back at her, "And that means… what exactly."

"You can't read a clock" she sighed, "Of course you can't, and you don't know how to set an alarm either."

"Guess it's another thing I'm gonna have to learn today." Jack started to get up, reaching for the clothes he'd laid out.

Danvers shut the door and turned around but stayed as he got dressed. Jack didn't mind, he'd long ago lost any modesty he might've had. "So what's the schedule for today?"

"An hour and a half of combat training and then you'll have 21st century culture and tech lessons until around four. With a break for lunch of course."

He threw his shirt over his head. "Well let's get going then!"

His training was brutal. Danvers wasn't kidding when she said she would be a bit rough. Jack didn't think he'd ever been knocked on his ass so many times in one day. Afterwards Danvers had to actually go do her job and Jack got handed off to another agent to work with.

"Hi there, I'm agent Harper but you can call me Jason." They shook hands as Jack took in his appearance. Jason was a couple inches shorter than him and quite a bit older than Jack, old enough to be his dad. However he seemed nice enough.

Jason turned towards the glowing glass, computer Jack mentally corrected. "So, first thing's first, we need to finish setting up your new identity. Really I could do this without you but I wanted your opinion with your new name. After all," he laughed, "you have to deal with it for the rest of your life."

Jack had given this a lot of thought last night and decided that he wasn't ready to give up his old life completely. "Winslow Schott. Winn for short." Winn had been his name before joining the Newsies and if he couldn't have his new name he'd at least have his old name.

"Great, I'll just put that in real quick. A little old fashioned but a real nice name." Jason chuckled, "sorry I'm a bit of a rambler."

"So what'm I learning today?" Jason smiled and started listing rapid fire all of the things he wanted to teach Winn about before starting to show Winn the very basics of the computer. Most of the day was spent just learning about the computer, how to sign on, how to use the mouse, keyboard, etc. Winn couldn't wait until tomorrow when he'd learn even more. If this was what school was like no wonder Davey liked it so much.

Davey. Jack wondered how he was doing now, if he even noticed he was gone. He knew it was probably wrong to but Jack really really hoped that Davey missed him, even if it would be better for him if he just forgot about Jack and moved on with his life.

Danvers tapped on his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. "Ready for dinner?" Winn smiled, and if Danvers noticed it was a little forced she didn't mention anything.

After dinner Danvers walked with Winn back to his room. "So, I was thinking that if you want to really learn about 21st century culture you need to learn about our fiction too."

"I'm not really a fiction type of guy, they're all really drawn out and boring."

Danvers rolled her eyes. "Well duh, fiction didn't really get interesting until a couple decades ago. With some notable exceptions of course." She pulled him into his room where there was a giant computer hanging on his wall. "Tada!"

"Why's there a computer in my room?"

She sighed. "It's a TV Jack."

"Winn actually."

"What?"

Winn shrugged, "Today we finalized my new identity and I chose a new name, Winn."

"That's great!" she smiled at him before pulling him into a headlock and messing up his hair. "Look who's growing up!"

"I'm not a kid!" he protested before finally getting out of the headlock.

"Anyways to answer your previous question the reason this TV is here is because we're going to watch some movies that are essential to your education." She held up three little boxes that read 'Star Wars'. "It's time for a movie marathon."

When 'Star Wars: Episode IV' popped up Winn asked, "Shouldn't we be starting with episode one?"

"No Kid, trust me these are way better." Winn just shrugged and rolled with it. He honestly didn't see how it a movie could really be all that fun. I mean it's just a book put to picture, right?

By the end of the movie Winn decided that movies were his favorite thing about the 21st century.


	6. How the Geek was Born

The next day Jack woke up to a bucket of water being dumped on his head. He tried to get up to see what was going on and ended up flopping onto the floor. "Good morning Sunshine!" an all too cheery voice called from above him.

"Danvers," Jack groaned, "why'd ya have ta do tha'?" His accent was thick with sleep.

Her smile took on a dangerous edge. "Because you apparently don't know the meaning of 'Be up by seven'."

Jack yawned. "What time's it? I usually get up with the sun so it must be pretty early." More like the boys usually wake him up before the sun wanting comfort after a nightmare. That is if he isn't already awake from a nightmare of his own.

Danvers rolled her eyes and pointed to the box on the table next to him. It had a set of glowing numbers, a seven, a one, and a five, the latter separated by two little dots. Jack looked up at her, "And that means… what exactly?"

"You can't read a clock." she sighed. "Of course you can't. And you don't know how to set an alarm either."

"Hey, I know how to read a clock!" Jack was frustrated at not knowing how wny of this stupid future tech worked. He just wanted everything to make sense again, like it did back home. "I just don't know how to read your stupid fancy clock, with it's glowing numbers that don't make any sense."

Jack took a deep breath to try and calm himself before sitting up and grabbing his clothes. Danvers closed the door, although he knew she was waiting right outside for him. Once he was done he stepped out and smiled at her, even if his smile was a little forced. "So, what's on the schedule today?"

"An hour and a half of combat training, then you'll have 21st century culture and tech lessons until around four. With a break for lunch of course." She replied as they made their way down the maze of identical grey hallways.

"Cool, let's start."

"After breakfast of course." Danvers laughed.

Jack just shrugged, he almost never had breakfast out on the streets so it wasn't a big deal for him to skip it.

After breakfast they started his training. Danvers was right, she was brutal. Jack didn't think he'd ever been knocked on his ass so many times in one day. And to think this was going to be his new daily routine.

Afterwards Danvers had to actually go do her job so Jack got handed off to another agent to work with. "Hi there, I'm agent Harper but you can just call me Jason." he smiled.

They shook hands as Jack took in his appearance. Jason was a couple inches shorter than him and old, old enough to be Jack's dad. He had short salt and pepper hair and smile lines tracing his face. He seemed nice enough.

Jason turned towards the glowing glass, computer Jack corrected. "So, first things first, we need to finish up your new identity. Really I could do this all without you but I wanted your opinion with your new name. After all," he laughed, "you'll have to live with it for the rest of your life."

Jack had given this a lot of thought last night and decided that he wasn't ready to give up his old life completely. "Winslow Schott, Winn for short." Winn had been his name before joining the Newsies and if he couldn't have his new name then he'd have his old one.

"Great, I'll just put that in real quick. A little old fashioned but a nice name." Jason was turned towards his computer so he didn't see the face Winn made at being called 'old fashioned'. He really didn't like to think that he could technically be considered the oldest one here.

"So what'm I learning today?" Winn asked leaning over Jason's shoulder. Jason smiled and started listing rapid fire all the things he wanted to teach Winn about before starting to show Winn the very basics of the computer.

Most of the day was spent just learning about the computer. How to sign on, how to use the mouse, keyboard, etc.. This stuff was all so new to him that he had to be taught everything from scratch. Winn had a feeling that even little kids knew more about this stuff then he did. Even so he still couldn't wait until he could learn more about computers, maybe even understand them one day. If this was what school felt like then no wonder Davey liked it so much.

Davey. Jack wondered how he was doing now, if he even noticed Jack was gone. He knew it was probably wrong to but Jack really hoped that Davey missed him, even if it'd be better for him if he just forgot about Jack and moved on with his life.

Danvers tapped on his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. "Ready for dinner?" she asked smiling at him.

Jack returned the smile with one of his own, "I'm never gonna turn down food Danvers. 'Specially when I don't have to pay."

After dinner, which Danvers cooked herself, they both made their way back to Winn's room. "So I was thinking," Danvers said after a bit of silence.

Winn turned to her. "Oh yeah I can tell, the smoke's still pouring out of your ears."

She elbowed him. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I try." He shrugged without an ounce of modesty.

"Anywho, I was thinking that if you really want to learn about 21st century culture you need to learn about our fiction too."

"I'm not really a fiction type of guy, Danvers." He shrugged. "They're all just really drawn out and boring."

Danvers rolled her eyes. "Well duh, fiction doesn't really get interesting until a couple of decades ago. With some notable exceptions of course." She pulled him into his room where there was a giant computer hanging off the wall. "Tada!" She said as she waved dramatically at the computer.

"Why's there a computer in my room?"

She sighed. "It's a TV Jack."

Well, he thought, it's now or never. "It's Winn actually."

She stopped with her fiddling of the TV and turned to stare at him. "What?"

Winn shrugged. "Today we finalized my new identity and I chose a new name, Winn."

"That's great!" She smiled at him before pulling him into a headlock and messing up his hair. "Look who's growing up!"

"I'm not a kid!" He protested, finally getting out of the headlock.

"Anywho, to answer your previous question, the reason this TV is here is because we're going to watch some movies that are essential to your education." She held up three little boxes that read 'Star Wars'. "It's time for a movie marathon."

When Star Wars: Episode IV popped up Winn asked, "shouldn't we start with episode one?"

"No kid, trust me these are way better." Winn just shrugged and rolled with it. He honestly didn't see how a movie could really be all that fun. It's just a book with pictures so he didn't have high hopes.

By the end of the movie Winn decided that movies were his favorite thing about the 21st century.


	7. How Time Flkes

His first day at the DEO set the pace for the next few weeks. He would wake up early, and on time now thanks to his alarm, before going to eat and train with Danvers. After that Jason would teach him all about the 21st century. The goal they said was to one day be able to have Winn in the outside world by himself.

What surprised Winn the most though was that he actually enjoyed the 21st century. Sure he would always miss the friends and brothers he left behind, but he finally felt like he could be himself here. There were just so many _opportunities_ in the future. Everyone can go to school and get a good education and get a scholarship and go to college and have the opportunity to rise up. In his time if you weren't rich you didn't go to college, instead you worked in a grueling factory job that would kill you when you were still young. That's what happened to his father. He never got to meet his father because the big factories killed him.

Winn was learning how to create a "doc" when Jason came and leaned over his shoulder. "Hey, when's the last time you got out of this place Winn?"

He shrugged. "I guess back when I first came here."

Jason shut off the computer and pulled Winn up and out of his chair. "That's way too long to go without the sun. C'mon, let's go have some fun."

He and Jason hopped into his car and started zooming away from the base. "So what's the plan for today?"

Jason turned down the music, smooth jazz he'd called it, and smiled. "Well I was thinking I'd show you the sights of National City. Take you some new shops, public transport, just general 21st century stuff. Besides you need to get out in the sun more, you're way too pale."

"Hey I used to be out in the sun all the time. It's over rated." As for everything else Jason mentioned Winn may have had no idea what he was talking about but he was excited nonetheless.

Before long Winn could see towering buildings in the distance. It seemed like everything was so much bigger than it was back in his day. Back then New York was supposed to have the biggest buildings of them all but Winn didn't think they were even half as tall as these buildings made of glass.

He was still staring in awe as Jason pulled into a parking lot. "We're going to take the train to the other side of the city. That's where the Science museum is."

Winn could only nod as he was too busy taking in all of his strange and amazing surroundings. His awe didn't dissipate as they stepped into the large metal box, train car as Jason said, and took their seats.

Winn could feel the music building in his chest, the urge to dance flooded him from head to toe. As the music reached its crescendo he opened his mouth and started singing.

After only a couple of seconds Jason slammed his hands over his mouth. "You can't just start singing in public. People'll think you're crazy," he hissed.

Winn tried to stop but it was so hard. He hadn't sung in weeks and he wanted to, _needed_ to, so badly. Tears started to well up in his eyes from the effort of holding back the music. "It- it hurts." Even his tear lined pleads came out to a tune. Winn was just thankful that the train car was almost empty.

Jason's eyes softened as he saw his struggle. "I'm sorry kid, but you've got to get used to it." He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a bright pink hairband. "Put this around your wrist. Everytime you want to sing just snap the hairband. Hopefully that'll be enough to snap you out of it."

Winn winced before nodding, snatching the band and snapping himself quickly. "Thanks," he mumbled. Finally tuneless words left his mouth. "But where'd you get this?"

Jason smiled. "My daughter. She would always lose her hair bands so I started carrying some around for her."

Winn was still kind of out of it so he just smiled at Jason, not really taking in what he had just said. Jason smiled back, although his smile was much more forced. They turned to look out the window, both recovering from the conversation in different ways.

Winn stared wide-eyed at all the buildings flying by and blurring together. After another couple minutes of silent wonder on Winn's part and silent contemplation on Jason's a voice started speaking from overhead, calling their stop. "Come on kid, adventure awaits."

They walked another two blocks before stopping in front of a bright white building. It was a couple stories tall and seemed to be made completely of glass. The glass shimmered in the sun as Jason proudly announced, "The National City Science Museum! It's beautiful ain't it?"

"It's amazing," he murmured. It was like nothing Winn had never seen before. As they walked in he stared in wonder at the planets and other displays hanging from the ceiling. He had to snap the hairband more than just a couple times to stop the song that was trying to burst from his chest. The wonder and awe at seeing all these amazing and advanced exhibits seemed to just inspire him. Despite the developing bruise on his wrist Winn had the most fun he'd had since arriving in the future.

They spent most of the day in the science museum, Winn wanted to explore every room in the place. Jason was happy to just follow along and what everything meant.

Once the growling of their stomachs had gotten to be too much Jason suggested that they head out to grab something to eat. They went out to a local burger joint just around the street. Winn couldn't believe how much fun he was having. He and Jason spent dinner laughing and joking before hopping on a bus.

Winn looked out the window of the bus with a bitter sweet smile. He was glad for the fun they had today but now it was back to the DEO.

Later that night when Danvers came to visit him she was in a much worse mood than he was. "-and then Dave up and left! Leaving me to clean up the alien that _he'd_ needlessly killed. I mean I've reported him to Henshaw so hopefully he'll get more than a slap on the wrist but-" she sighed before forcing a smile. "So how was your day?"

"It was so much fun!" Winn _didn't_ squeal. "Jason took me to the National City Science Museum and I learned all about the elements, plants, animals, space, just… everything! It was amazing! Then we went out for burgers and I got extra fries."

"Well I'm glad someone had fun." Danvers deadpanned.

Winn laughed. "Yeah, Jason's cool. We had a lot of fun together."

"Hey now." She playfully shoved Winn. "He isn't the only one you have fun with, is he?"

He pretended to think for a second. "Hmm… I guess Hank is pretty fun to hang with…"

Danvers hit his shoulder. "Winn!" She laughed.

"Okay, okay. I guess you're not a _total_ bore." He sighed dramatically.

"Oh you're asking for it now squirt." Danvers then flipped Winn off the bed and sat on him.

"Hey!" Winn squirmed and tried to push Danvers off. "Geroff me! I swear you weigh more than a truck!"

"Not until you admit that I'm your favorite person."

"Never." He growled.

She laid back and sprawled on top of him. "Ah what a comfy pillow." She squirmed on top of him, purposefully elbowing him a couple of times.

"Geroff me you big bum!"

"Hey." She elbowed him again. "Pillows don't talk."

After a couple more minutes of Winn trying to get Danvers off of him and Danvers refusing to move he finally relented. "Fine." He said, totally deadpan. "You're my favorite person."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She rolled off of him and they spent the next few hours watching movies together. Purely educational of course. Had to get used to the 21st century somehow. (At least that's what they told Hank. He always just rolled his eyes and smiled at the excuse).

And, once Danvers had left that night, if Winn had taken off the hairband and sung for the first time since coming to this world. Sung a song filled with the sorrow of leaving his brothers behind, Filled with the loneliness of being all alone in a new world and time. If Winn sung and screamed and cried until he'd finally tired himself out enough to have a dreamless sleep for once, well, no one else had to know.


	8. Your Name is ALEX?

When Jack woke up he was comfortable, which was weird. Normally when he woke up he either felt the constant bite of winter or the sweltering heat of summer. There was also that awful time in spring and fall where it was too cold one day and too hot the next. No, he was comfortable and that set him on edge.

Living on the streets tended to make someone a bit paranoid.

He listened carefully, trying to get a feel for where he was. There was no one sharing his bed, jamming their elbow in all of the worst places or drooling on his face, which meant that he wasn't at the Lodging House. It was always so overcrowded there that it was two or three Newsies to a bed.

He couldn't hear any snoring which crossed off Davey's house. He sometimes stayed there when the lodging house got too full or when he was too tired to make the walk back. Les always snored so loud that you could hear it on the street in front of their third story apartment.

There was one sound that Jack couldn't place, it wasn't just the absence of the constant hustle and bustle of the city streets, although that was weird too, but there was also this weird sort of… beeping noise.

"Okay game's up I know you're awake Kid."

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice Jack's eyes burst open, his body tensing in preparation to bolt if things went sour. As he looked around instead of a dim brick and wood building lit with candles he was greeted by a far more fantastical sight. The walls were all a shade of white brighter than anything he'd ever seen, except for the wall to his left which was entirely glass. Light, instead of coming from candles, came straight from the ceiling, brighter than any candle he'd ever seen.

Next to him was a woman he'd never seen before with short cropped red hair, not red like Katheryn's hair but a shade he'd never seen on a head before.

Jack had to wonder what Davey would think, if he ever saw him again. Wait… why did he think that? Where did Davey- suddenly the last few months came rushing back to him. The portal, the DEO, everything except why he was stuck in this bed. "What-" He blinked back the tears that had come with the memories. "What happened?"

Danvers sighed, "It was Jason. He set off a bomb that killed six agents, injuring you and a few others, and killed another as we attempted to apprehend him."

Ja- Winn shook his head in denial. He couldn't believe that Jason, a man he practically looked up to as a father, could do something like this. "Why?"

"He was trying to take revenge on the DEO for not protecting his daughter when she was attacked by an alien."

How could the man he'd trusted for months betray him like this? Winn couldn't help but feel like he was partially to blame. After all, he'd been with him every day for the past couple of months, he should've known something was up.

"Don't beat yourself up kid." Danvers laughed at his surprised face. "It doesn't take a mind reader to realise why you've been so quiet."

Winn smiled sheepishly before his face fell once more. "It- it's just that- why would he do that? It makes no sense! I mean why hurt all those innocent agents and aliens?" _Why hurt me?_

Winn knew the world wasn't nice. He knew it was cruel and harsh and you never made it out alive but he'd never imagined this kind of destruction. There was no rhyme or reason to it. Winn knew that the deck had always been stacked against him but since coming here he wasn't even sure what game he was supposed to be playing. Nothing he'd learned before helped him now.

"We'll never know." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Some people are just crazy and there's no way to know what they'll do."

Winn was stuck in the medbay for the next three days. Afterwards he still had to wear a sling and use crutches to walk. He didn't know how Crutchie did this every day, it was exhausting.

After an eternity, in Winn's mind at least, he was finally out of his casts. He and Danvers celebrated his freedom with pizza and movies.

"So." She bounced onto the bed next to him, barbeque pizza in hand. "Have you thought of getting a job, you know, outside of here?"

He set down his cup. "Is that allowed? I thought I wasn't supposed to leave the DEO."

"That was just until you got acclimated to this time. Do you think you are?"

"I mean… I think so?" He shrugged. "I mean I think there will always be some things that surprise or shock me, but I won't, like, cause a scene or anything."

"Perfect." Danvers smiled. "Then you're ready to go outside to the real world. Go to college, meet people, live a life that doesn't take place in a cave."

"Oh, like you?" He smirked.

"Shut up smartass." She pushed him over and laughed at his affronted expression.

"Maybe it would be cool to go to school though." He thought out loud. "I've never thought of it before. I mean it wasn't really an option, what with the times and all."

"Well." She smiled while gesturing with the pizza in her hand. "Now you can go to any school you want, all on the government's dollar."

He laughed. "That does sound nice."

She grabbed some cheesy bread, handing him a piece. The movie playing in the background long forgotten. "What are you thinking of studying?"

"Something to do with computers." He honestly didn't really know.

"What about art, I know you love to draw."

"But there aren't many career paths for it."

"There are plenty if that's what you want to do." She pushed.

He shrugged. Honestly, he didn't want to share his art with the entire world. It was the only thing he had left from 1899, even his clothes having been burned to prevent "contamination" as they'd said. He felt like putting his art out there would cheapen it, or dilute it's meaning in some way. "Nah, I'll just stick to computers. Besides, you guys are the ones who wanted me to acclimate to this time."

She laughed. "Fair enough. When you're out there you won't be able to see us, that would be too suspicious. Y'know, since you're not supposed to know us."

"Secret shady government agency. I get it."

"Hey! We're not shady." She put on a dramatic pout for effect.

He rolled his eyes. "Says the people with their base in a cave hiding the truth about aliens from the public."

"Touché." She pulled something out of her pocket. "But, anytime you want to talk you can use this."

"Thank you so much." Winn really was touched. After losing so much he didn't know if he could stand losing someone else he had grown so close to. "What is it?"

Danvers laughed. "It's a cell phone. C'mere you nerd and I'll show you how to use it."

"Who you callin' a nerd?"

* * *

A week later he was off to college. He had fun there but didn't make many friends. It was hard to make close friends when you had to lie about just about every part of yourself.

He was glad when just three years later he walked out of there with his masters in computer science and was able to start working.

Danvers helped him write his resumé and suggested some places for him to work. Her top suggestion was at Catco for their IT department. She'd never led him wrong before (unless it was funny, they had been known for their constant pranks at the DEO) so Winn applied there first.

After a week he'd gotten his first call back, from Catco no less. Two weeks later he had a job.

The old IT guy had been fired the day before, Cat Grant living up to her ruthless reputation. So Winn was thrust into the job head first. Everyone seemed to be having at least five problems with their computers. The system was one he'd never seen before, so he had to learn as he went. And, to top things off, some guy in accounting crashed the entire system by downloading porn.

(While nothing had been confirmed everyone agreed that he was most likely fired _very_ soon after.)

Kara was the one light at the end of the tunnel. Holding home baked brownies and wearing a smile that would blind him if he wasn't careful.

Over the next couple of weeks he and Kara grew closer. She invited him to eat lunch with her, sharing her love of musicals with him. He'd never known that there were other musicals here, even if they were only on film. She'd even invited him over to game night at her house.

He didn't know what to expect at this game night. The only games he'd ever played were poker (strip poker, the Newsies were rather short on cash) and other games that shouldn't be talked about in front of a nice lady like Kara.

She even said that her sister would be coming. Winn can't wait to meet her.

Danvers had been really happy for him when he'd said that his friend was inviting him out. He just wished that she could be there.

* * *

It still felt weird, standing there in a button up instead of his Newsies uniform. He pushed those thoughts away. He's out here to have fun and make a new life for himself, not to mope over his old life on his coworker's doorstep.

Just then the door opened and Kara's smiling face greeted him. "Hey, Winn! So glad you could make it!" She stepped aside to allow him into the apartment. "The woman hugging the beer like it's her own child would be my sister-"

"Danvers?"

" _Winn_?"

"You two… know each other?" Kara asked. The smirk on her face made Winn think that she'd jumped to some conclusions that he'd rather not think of. Danvers was practically a sister to him for goodness sake!

" _You're_ Kara's sister?" He still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yeah, smartass. Your genius level brain couldn't put together the fact that we have the same last name?" She didn't seem nearly as surprised as him which… fair. She was the one to recommend him for he job after all.

He threw his hands up into the air. "I just figured it was a common last name! It's not like I was expecting my two best friends to be related."

Kara stepped between the two of them. "Wait, let's get back to the fact that you two _know_ each other? Not only that but best friends? Alex, how could I not know about this?"

"Hey don't look at me, we're in this together remember?"

"Your name is ALEX?" He shouted.

"Yeah." She smirked, knowing full well that he'd had no clue what her first name was before tonight. At work she always went by her last name and after awhile it just became a little in joke between the two of them. "What'd you think my name was?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed. "Agent?"

He could hear Kara laughing in the background. "Okay, but how'd you two meet?"

"Uh…" Winn didn't know what to say. He figured Kara wouldn't really believe it if he said he'd fallen out of a portal from a musical version of 1899 and Danvers had been the agent assigned to make sure he didn't try to kill the human race or something. Heck, he's the one it happened to and half the time he doesn't even believe it.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Danvers winked at him. "For now let's do what we came here to do, drink some cheap beer and play games."

As Kara went to get the games ready Danvers pulled him into the kitchen under the guise of getting the drinks and snacks ready.

"Okay, I'll text you our cover story later." She whispered. As Winn reached for the beer she slapped his hand. "Hey, no alcohol for you. Kara may not know that you're still a year away from being legally allowed to drink but I do."

"It's not like I haven't had it before." He muttered.

"I don't care. You're not having any tonight." She turned and glared at him as he rifled through the fridge looking for something else to drink. "When did you have alcohol before?"

"Back in New York of course." He scoffed. "What, did you think I was some sort of secret party animal in college?" _That would require friends,_ he thought. _And I all of mine are back in 1899._ After glancing at Danvers and Kara bickering over which game to play he added, _and the rest are already here._


	9. Wow I'm not dead

Winn was really enjoying his job at Catco, for one he was unionized so the situation that led to the strike of 1899 wouldn't be repeated here to his great relief. For another, he was surrounded by friends. After leaving his friends brothers in 1899 Winn never thought that he'd find another family. Of course there was no replacing the family he lost but Danvers and Kara weren't replacements for his family but rather additions to his already absurdly large family.

He'd recently found a secret passion in researching aliens, after all if he came through a portal from another dimension why can't beings on other worlds exist. Well, he already knew they existed thanks to the DEO but he still likes to read what other people's theories were. Besides, it was fun to tease Kara with some of the more absurd theories he found since she absolutely refuses to believe in aliens.

Today he'd found his most absurd theory yet; a bunch of lizard people were supposedly controlling all of the major governments on earth. He had to hold back a snort just thinking about it. Besides, it took his mind off of the fact that his best friend almost died in a plane crash yesterday.

"Kara!" He called out as he saw his friend walking towards him. "You won't believe what I found."

"Uh, Winn," He could tell that something was wrong with the way she was playing with her hair. "Can I talk to you? On the roof?"

"Uhh… sure." The roof? What could she want up there? And what couldn't be said somewhere with walls, where there wasn't a risk of falling to their deaths?

"Great." She looked relieved. "I'll meet you up there in five minutes.

"Yeah, see you… up… and I'm talking to air." He muttered as Kara took off.

After walking up a couple flights of stairs, because of course the elevator doesn't go all the way to the roof, he got to the top. It's been years since he's walked this far. But he had no time to dwell on that as he saw Kara standing on the helicopter pad.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?"

"You have to understand, I've wanted to tell you for so long. I just never- there's always been this- this part of me that I had to keep hidden. But- but now I don't have to!"

"Oh.." realization dawned on Winn. He wasn't used to dealing with this, after all, people didn't really talk about this in the 1800s. "Me too."

That stopped her in her tracks. "What?"

"I'm the same way. Well not exactly the same. I like guys, you like girls-"

"What? No no no. It's- It's not like that. I- I think I'm just gonna have to show you." With that she started to walk towards the edge of the roof.

"Kara?" He called out cautiously. "You're gettin' kinda close to the ledge there, ya might wanna be careful." As she kept walking his shouts became more frantic. "Kara! KARA! Yer gonna get yerself killed!" He didn't even care that his newsie accent was slipping through, all he could do was watch in horror as his friend threw herself off of the roof.

After losing all of his friends in one go you think he'd be used to the pain that came with this. Maybe he never properly grieved for his old family, since they were still alive in some other distant universe. In the back of his mind he always thought he'd be able to see them again.

But not Kara. She was gone. Forever.

He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. What was he going to tell Danvers? That her sister walked off a roof and he _just let it happen?_ It was all his fault that she died, he knew that something was wrong earlier, he should've pressed, should've said something, should've ran and tackled her before she could ever walk off of the roof. He- He killed-

"Hey, Winn!"

" _What the fuck?!"_ He felt faint. He was gonna faint. His heart was pumping and pumping and just wouldn't stop and omygodshe'saliveshe'salive-

"Hey, it's okay, I'm okay, you're okay." She knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his back in comfort.

He rounded on her, face red with anger and tears that _wouldn't stop._ "You _bitch!_ I thought you'd died!" Suddenly all of the anger fled him in one fell swoop. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her as tight as he could to make sure that she was real, that this was real. "I thought you _died_! I- I don't know what I'd do if I lost another si- friend."

"I- I'm sorry Winn. I didn't know that it would hurt you like this. I just didn't know how to show you but, I'm an alien. You were right all along, aliens do exist."

He laughed. A watery, hysterical laugh. "Yeah, I know. I've known for awhile."

"So," she smiled, "what was that about you liking guys." She nudged him with her elbow.

"Well, it's kind of a new thing but yeah." He sighed. "Kara, there's something I need to tell you too."

"Well, let's hear it. I guess that today's just a day of spilling secrets."

He gave a little laugh at that. "Yeah. Well- actually I have a question for you: were you born on this earth?"

"No, I was born on the planet Krypton." She looked a bit confused at his sudden change in topic. "What does this have to do with your secret?"

"Well, that's another thing you and I have in common." He gave her a small smile, still not sure how she'd react at the new of other universes.

"You're a kryptonian too? I thought me and Superman were the only ones left."

That startled Winn out of his worries over how she'll react. "What? Oh, no. I just meant that we both weren't born on this earth."

"Oh," She looked a little bit disappointed. He could understand, after all he knew how lonely it could be to be all by yourself in a strange world. "So you're an alien too."

"Kind of."

"What do you mean? If you weren't born on earth then you're an alien. That's, like, the definition of the word."

"Well that's just it: I was born on earth, just not this one." At her confused look he continued. He told her about New York, the newsies, and the strike that led up to his disappearance. He could tell that she was a bit skeptical about multiple earths and portals between them but was very thankful that she didn't outright question his story.

"So that's how you met Alex?"

"Yeah, although I didn't know her first name until game night. She just went by Danvers at the DEO."

Suddenly her face split into a grin that told Win that he was not going to like what she said next. "So, this Davey guy." He groaned. "Did you like him?"

"I mean yeah, of course. And lately I've realized that it may even be a bit more than that. But it doesn't matter. He'll never know. It's not like that was a well talked about topic in 1899." He sighed as he thought about Davey. His fancy clothes, the way he talked, how he would scrunch up his nose just so when the newsies mispronounced words and used "newsie grammar".

Kara gave him a hug. "I'm sorry that you were never able to tell him."

"Yeah, I just wish I could talk to him, just one more time. Just to tell him how much he really meant to me."

As they made their way back to the stairs there was suddenly a huge gust of wind and a strange noise coming from behind them. A noise that Jack had only heard once before in his life. He turned around and stared in shock at the sight of a swirling blue portal in front of him. "It can't be."

"What is that Winn?" Kara yelled over the noise.

Before he could answer a human appeared out of the portal. Someone Jack hadn't seen in years. "Jack?" He exclaimed.

"Davey." He whispered in shock. He ran towards his old friend, reaching him just in time to catch him as he collapsed.


	10. DaVeY?

Jack knelt there, cradling Davey against his chest. He couldn't believe it, after all these years he finally had one of his family back. Looking down at him Jack could see how the years had changed his friend. He still was as clean shaven as ever, not being able to grow a beard in the first place (something Jack remembered teasing him endlessly about). His laugh lines were a bit more prominent but Jack thought that just made him look even better than he did all those years ago.

"Uhhh…" Kara's eloquent interjection broke him from his thoughts. "What are we gonna do with him? I don't think Ms. Grant would appreciate us carrying an unconscious man through her building."

"I'll call Danvers, the DEO would probably like to know when random portals are popping up anyways." Despite having just said that he'd call Jack made no move to let go of Davey. He already lost him once before, he won't let it happen again.

"Why don't I fly the two of you to your house, Winn. I'll tell Alex to go find you there." She was already pulling out her phone as she was talking.

"What about Ms. Grant?" He may want to stay with Davey forever but he doesn't want to risk losing his job.

Kara just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Jack gave her a grateful smile before letting out an undignified squeal as she lifted the both of them up and flew them both to his apartment.

She wasn't able to stay long after she landed, after all someone had to cover for him with Ms. Grant. But she did help him get Davy settled on his bed (and he wasn't going to think about his first crush sleeping in his bed. Nope nope nope.) and he was able to give her some snacks before she left as a thanks. The face splitting grin told him that he had made the right decision to bribe her with food.

Jack had settled down in the living room, keeping the TV volume low so he could keep an ear out for any signs of Davey waking up. One Buzzfeed Unsolved episode later he heard a thump coming from his room and rushed to see if Davey was okay.

As he rushed through the door he saw Davey struggling to untangle himself from the blankets. He was a tangled mess of linen and limbs squirming on the floor. "Here, let me help you with that." He offered.

"Jack?" Davey looked up at him, confused. "Is that really you?"

Jack gave him a smile as he pulled his old friend to his feet. "Yeah, it's me."

Davey gave him a smirk. "For sure?"

He laughed. "Fo' sure."

Jack's smile disappeared as he watched Davey's face changed to terror. "Where are we? How are you even here Jack? Where have you been all these years?"

"That's a… long story." Jack gave a nervous laugh. "I don't really know where to start."

"How about you start with where the Hell we are?" Davey was getting angry. Jack hadn't seen him this mad since the strike.

"This," he declared as he waved his arms around in his classic dramatic fashion, "is my apartment."

"This is _yours_?" He could practically hear Davey's jaw hitting the floor.

"Yeah." Jack chuckled. "The future's awesome."

That stopped Davey in his tracks. "What do you mean 'the future'?"

"...How about we talk about this with a full stomach."

Davey glared. "Jack, you're avoiding the question."

"Yep." He agreed as he led Davey to the kitchen. "But trust me, you've never had food as good as this stuff." He started getting out all of the ingredients for a pasta recipe that Danvers had recommended to him.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much food in one place in my whole life." He heard Davey whisper in awe behind him.

"It's a lot to get used to, I know." Despite the serious topic he couldn't get his grin to leave his face. He never dreamed that he'd ever get to see one of his friends again and now Davey just… appears. It was like a dream come true. "Why don't you help me cook?"

While they cooked the pasta they fell into a comfortable silence, only breaking it to ask for ingredients and the such. When their pasta was finally done, looking good and smelling better, Davey set up the table while Jack rummaged around his cabinets.

"Don't tell Danvers that I have these." He said as he placed a bottle of vodka and two glasses on the table between them. "Trust me, this is a conversation you'll want to be drunk for."

"I don't even know who Danvers is so that shouldn't be a problem." He said giving Jack a strange look.

"Oh trust me, you'll be meeting her soon."

They both dug into their meals, Jack explaining his time here and Davey interjecting with questions. "I can't believe all this is real." Davey shook his head. "I mean, despite the evidence all around us, I still can't shake the feeling that I'm going to wake up tomorrow and find out that this was all some weird dream."

"I get it, I was like that for awhile too." Jack sighed. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you Davey. But, despite all that, I'm still glad that I get to see you again."

After their meal they had moved to the couch to get more comfortable. Davey's beautiful big brown eyes were hypnotising. It felt like torture to be this close and not be able to tell him how he really felt.

Davey looked away from Jack, his eyes filling with tears. "We- we really missed you Jack. It was chaos after you left. The newsies were never the same." As he was talking the two somehow drifted closer and closer. "I was never the same." Davey looked up after his confession, their noses were almost touching.

He could feel Davey's breath on his face as he leaned in. It felt like he was an outsider, unable to stop himself as he planted his lips on Davey's. They tasted like heaven. All too soon they pulled apart again. "Jack? What the hell was that?" Davey exclaimed, his voice shaking.

"I-I'm so sorry Davey." Jack stood up, trying to put some space between himself and the massive mistake he just made. He only just got his best friend back and now he was going to lose him again. "I don't know what came over me. I just- I've just missed you so much-"

"So you decided to kiss me!?" He asked incredulously.

"I didn't mean- well, yes I did but-" Oh screw it, the cat's already out of the bag. "I love you Davey. I think I always have but I only realized it once I was stuck in the future. I've waited so long to tell you how I feel. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, you've got to believe me."

"What do you mean 'love me'?"

"I mean that you're the sun and I'm the earth rotating around you. That every moment we're apart feels like a lifetime. That I don't want to go on without you if I have any choice in the matter." Jack could feel the tears falling down his face but didn't care. He had kept these feelings bottled up for too long and now that he had the opportunity to tell Davey he couldn't stop.

"But- but Jack. It's… wro-"

"But it's not wrong Davey! It's good and great and celebrated now. They have a parade every year to celebrate it. Gay people can even get married now."

Davey sighed. "I- I don't know, it's a lot to take in y'know."

"I get it. I also get it if you don't want to see me beca-"

"No, no!" Davey made frantic motions with his arms to grab Jack's attention. "It's okay, I still want to see you. You're my best friend after all." Davey stood and hugged Jack. "I don't know what will happen but I know that we will get through this. Together."

The sound of the front door opening broke up their tender moment. The two of them jumped apart as if burned. Danvers walked into the room to see them looking at each other and could feel the awkwardness radiating off of the pair. "So, am I interrupting something?"


End file.
